


nevermind

by shr000m



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, One Shot, tommy gets cyberbullied, wilbur has ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shr000m/pseuds/shr000m
Summary: never_mind donated £0.1stop streaming, you’re just embarrassing yourselfWhy hadn’t they been banned by the mods yet??never_mind donated £0.1i  bet all of your friends think you’re annoyingHe’d frozen.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> -cyberbullying  
> -mentions of suicide  
> -swearing

The stream started.   
He began his usual spiel. 

“Hey, chat! I’m gonna wait for a few more of you to show up, while we wait let’s get some POGCHAMPs in the chat!”  
Tommy continued as he loaded up the DreamSMP server, “Today will probably be a chill, non-canon stream. Probably just to go mining and talk with a few friends, okay chat?” 

He let his gaze drift over to the chat and started to read the comments. They were mostly just emotes and simple messages, some people obsessing over being early. He smiled eagerly; it was always nice to know people cared about him, even if he didn’t know them.

A few donations started pouring in. He read out names and said thank-yous while more people joined. 

And then a donation that caught him off guard happened. 

never_mind donated £0.1  
kill yourself

His grin fell for a split second before he remembered his face-cam was on, and he started reading out the other donations, ignoring the previous.  
He looked at the chat again when there was a brief pause in donations.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??  
is tommy okay?  
istg some fucking people   
tommy are you okay??  
THAT DONATION WAS AWFUL!  
wth???  
Tommy, that person was wrong!!

Ignore it. That’s what the others always said whenever he mentioned sexual or bullying donations. Ignore it, their opinion doesn’t matter.   
He couldn’t ignore it.

He’s gone quiet   
TOMMY DONT LISENT TO THEM  
tommy are you okay 

He could brush it off. He dealt with this shit all the time. He had to.

“Anyway, let’s start mining. Today I’ll try to stock up on diamonds. I think some other people are online, we might talk with them!” 

never_mind donated £0.1  
you’re so fucking annoying all you do is scream and pretend it’s funny

Tommy swallowed. “So, let’s start grinding!” he said with a big laugh, continuing with the stream despite his heart pounding in his chest.

never_mind donated £0.1  
stop streaming, you’re just embarrassing yourself

Why hadn’t they been banned by the mods yet??

never_mind donated £0.1  
i bet all of your friends think you’re annoying

He’d frozen. His chat was probably going crazy. Fuck. 

never_mind donated £0.1  
idk why tubbo even hangs out with you 

Shut up. Shut up, shut up. His eyes flitted towards the chat. 

never_mind donated £0.1  
lets b honest they probably all talk behind your back 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. His chat was probably blowing up right now. Fuck.

never_mind donated £0.1  
have you even watched that one video with wilbur back? he‘s laughing at you, not with you

NO. No, no, that’s a lie. Right?? They’re lying, they’re lying.  
What if his friends see this stream?

never_mind donated £0.1  
HAHAHHA THERE IS SO MUCH WRONG WITH YOU

never_mind donated £0.1  
YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF

And he’s crying all of a sudden before his hand suddenly lurches forward and he ends the stream. 

His phone is blowing up and he scrolls through twitter. His fans are tweeting about it, and most of them are enraged, but. Not all.

marie <33 @mariehopps  
about the latest stream... tommy had that coming. 

He closes the app and lies back on his bed, hands shaking. Notifications fly up on his phone and he ignores them until he notices they’re from Discord.

Wilbur Soot 26/11/2020  
tommy are you okay??  
i was watching your stream  
that guy was out of line   
tommy please reply 

There were also some messages from Tubbo, and he was about to click it before Wilbur called him.   
Shit, no. He was crying, he wasn’t about to answer - he just pressed the answer button.

“Tommy? T-Tommy - are you okay?”   
“I’m fine.” he replied quietly. 

He sounded like he was crying.  
He was crying.  
Fuck.

“I was watching your stream.”  
“Oh.” Tommy swallowed.   
There was a silence where over the phone, Wilbur obviously wondered what to say.  
“Tommy, that person was trying to upset you.”  
“They were telling me the truth.” Tommy retorted.  
“None of that was true, Tommy!” Wilbur replied. “You’re not annoying.”  
“Yeah, definitely.” he murmured.

There was another silence.  
“You know what, I’m coming over.”  
“I-what-“  
“I’ll bring ice-cream. Or something. I don’t know.”

***

Knock, knock, knock.

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror and brushed his hair down again. He just hoped he didn’t look like he was that upset.

He opened the door, and Wilbur was there. He was holding a plastic bag in his left hand, and he was looking right at Tommy.  
Tommy burst into tears and fell into his arms.


End file.
